An Oracle Arrives
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: LS(Slash)The day after Link’s seventeenth birthday, a strangely dressed young man washes up on the shores of Outset Island. Bearing a message of doom and a broken harp, this boy draws Link into a journey... ((updated, Ch6!))
1. Haunting Melodies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or original makings of The Wind Waker, but I own my own copy of the game. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what it was.   
  
Artemis: Um...hi! This is my first Zelda story. Here's the basics to get you all started...  
  
Title: An Oracle Arrives  
Rating: PG-13  
Content: shounen ai (slash), mild violence, mild language, some suggestive themes  
  
Summary: The day after Link's seventeenth birthday, a strangely dressed young man washes up on the shores of Outset Island. Bearing a message of doom and a broken crystal shard, this boy draws Link into a journey that soon transcends both truth and time.   
  
Artemis: . Of course, you already know this story revolves around Link/Sheik, but surprise! It takes place during the age of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.   
  
##############################################################################  
  
Chapter OneHaunting Melodies  
  
Aryll laughed into her cup of water as Zill and Joel joked around and did little reinactments of her brother's quest. Sitting by the fireplace and stiring some of her best soup was Grandma, and talking enthusiastically near the ladder was Rose and Sue-bell. A few of Rose's newest pet pigs scurried and snorted about the room, sniffing people in hopes of their ears being scratched and shoving their nose into corners in search of crumbs of fallen food. Over against the far back wall with spear at the ready slept Orca, and his brother Sturgeon sat not far away with his nose crammed into a book about smashing pots and vases. Resting on Grandma's bed was Mesa, playing his lute to a rather cheerful tune, and Abe, bringing some beat to Mesa's tune with his bango drums. Everyone in Outset Island had turned up for Link's birthday party, because it was a rare treat for someone to throw such a party on their small, peaceful island.  
  
Despite the fact that everyone was inside Link's house, said birthday boy was outside on the porch. He had been there for quite some time now. He wasn't angry with anybody on the island or anything, he had just left his own party in search of some needed silence. Link wanted to think, and the noise inside had not been allowing him. About six years ago, he had explored almost every corner of the world in order to save his sister, and then everyone, from Ganon's evil dream. When everything had come to a closure, Link had remained on Outset Island to try and pick up the threads of his life that he had to abandon. Tetra, too, had done the same and sailed off to explore the vast legions of sea and land beyond what was written on his sea chart.   
  
And now he was seventeen...a man. Link should have been thrilled to be an adult now, but lately he found that he wasn't able to rest. A sinking feeling had formed in him, an emptiness he wasn't sure of the origins of had taken hold. He felt like there was still something out there he had to find, some thing was calling for him out there...beyond his little island. And lately a melody had formed on his tongue, pulling at his mind when he slept and itching at his fingers when he was awake. He had hummed the tune to many, even to Medli, yet no one seemed to know what song it was or of the notes needed to play it. It haunted him, and left Link spending a lot of time just humming and trying to remember where he had heard it before.  
  
Aryll called out, interrupting her brother's thoughts.  
  
Sighing, Link abandoned the haunting melody and looked over his shoulder at his little sister from where he leaned against the porch railing. She smiled the way she always did and walked up beside him, hiding something behind her back.  
  
Why are you out here? The party is inside, silly, Aryll chided him and laughed in childish amusement.  
  
Link couldn't help but smile at her, It's to loud inside. I needed a little peace, that's all.  
  
Aryll continued to smile, turning her head to look up at the stary sky above them, It's really clear out, tonight. Look Link! You can see the Blue-Haven constellation!!  
  
Link looked up at the sky in the direction Aryll was pointing and grinned, spotting a cluster of blue stars much like a thin circle of bluish mist against the blackness of space. Stories of older days still existed about that specific star cluster. Legend spoke of it as the home of the fairies that once aided a race of forest people called the Kokiri. However, home of the fairies or not, it was still a lovely sight to see on clear nights like this. Both siblings admired the stars for a bit longer, before Aryll brought them both out of their stupor by tugging on Link's blue shirt.  
  
Link, it's almost my bedtime and I haven't given you your birthday present...   
  
Link watched as Aryll pulled out a telescope she had been hiding behind her back the whole time. It was similar to the one she had let him use six years ago, except it was dark blue with a silver ring on both ends and a triforce design etched on the widest end. Link gasped in surprise and took the gift, raising it slightly to admire the work. Aryll watched her brother, happy that her present seemed to please him to no end. Turning, she walked back to the door to go inside but thought of something and turned around to say one last thing before she went in. Link waited for her to speak but instead she let out an exclamation and pointed up into the sky.  
  
Link!! Look! Something is falling from the Blue-Havens!  
  
Link turned and brought his telescope up to his eyes out of old habit, Aryll doing the same with her own orange telescope. Zooming in on the constellation as much as the telescope would allow, Link caught sight of what Aryll had spotted. An object appeared to be falling from the constellation, surrounded by a transparant blue halo. It could almost have been passed off as a falling star, only there was something off about the object...something odd in its behavior that separated it from a shooting star. Link continued to watch as the object fell down the sky and then disappeared behind the ocean's horizon.   
  
Link lowered his telescope and exchanged glances with Aryll, shrugging the whole thing off. Whatever it had been, it was gone now and probably wouldn't be seen again.  
  
Well...I better be getting to bed. Good night, big brother! Aryll sighed and lunged at Link, hugging him around the waist before running inside.  
  
Link put his telescope away and started inside as well, glancing back at the sky one last time before returning to his party. A feint blue glow drifted along the waters several miles away, drawing closer to Outset Island with each gentle pull of the waves.


	2. Strangely Dressed Man

Disclaimer: Don't own LoZ: Wind Waker. I'd like to thank the Prima guidebook, though, for without it I would know nothing of the minor characters of Wind Waker.  
  
Artemis: I just now, four months after buying it, figured out how to set up Final Fantasy XI for the PS2. Yes, it took me four months. But with a Mac computer that won't work with either the PC or PS2 version, it took a lot of researching to finally enable myself to get my PS2 online. So...now I'm happy.   
  
And yes, I realize my first chapter was uber short. Sorry bout that. Think of it as a prologue of some sorts. Oo The following chapter's after this one will be twice as long. I promise. Sorry.   
  
##############################################################################  
  
Chapter TwoStrangely Dressed Visitor  
  
When Link woke up the next morning, he immediately sensed something was different. Appearance wise, his cozy home seemed the same as always. Grandma was over by the fireplace, cooking up the morning porridge, while his clothes lay next to his bed in a neat pile. But the usual laughter of the children outside was not present, in fact, that morning seemed unusually quite after last nights racket. Link sat up and pulled on his orange pants and blue sea shirt, then shoved his feet into his boots and waved farewell to his Grandmother. Outside, Link looked around for his sister and Rose's two boys, but couldn't see them at all. Sue-bell came walking by from the well, balancing a jug full of water on her head.   
  
Link jogged over and stopped her with a worried frown, Miss. Sue-bell...have you seen my sister this morning?  
  
Sue-bell looked at him thoughtfully and switched the hand balancing the jug to the other hand, I did, actually. Zill and Joel were leading her over towards Mesa's place. Something about a dead man washing ashore this morning...  
  
Just then a seagull came flying by and smashed her pot, causing the water inside to fall out through the shattered pieces and completely soak Sue-bell. She yelped and started whimpering, complaining about her dress and remarking over the cruelties of the seagulls. Link stifled a laugh and started towards Mesa's place with a curt thank you thrown back towards the distressed maiden.  
  
As Link ran along the bridge to where Mesa's house was, he spotted Aryll, Zill, and Joel all huddling around something on the sandy shore near the lookout tower. Not waiting to get to the other end of the bridge, Link jumped off into the water and splashed over to where the kids were.  
  
Aryll spotted him and waved him over excitedly, Link! Look, a dead guy!  
  
Link ran over to join them and stared down at the body. It was a guy all right, dressed up in clothes that Link had never seen before. He was bandaged all over on his arms, head, and chest. Platinum blonde hair poked out from the bandaged head and framed his tanned skin, but the rest of his face was masked by a white clothe with a strange sun-looking sort of design. He would have appeared dead at first sight, however, Link did notice the man was still breathing.  
  
Maybe he was a pirate? Zill offered and sniffed up the snot that was starting to fall out.  
  
Link cringed at the sight and silently wished Zill would get a tissue and use it, but pushed that thought aside and shook his head, He's not dead...and he's not a pirate, either.  
  
Joel nodded excitedly and pulled out a wooden sword Link had given him a year ago, Yeah! I bet he's an evil guy whose gonna take over the world like that Ganon dude from your stories, Link. Let's kill him now before he wakes up!!  
  
Put that away, Link ordered and pushed Joel's sword away, then he kneeled and poked the man lightly, I don't sense an evil aurora coming from him...  
  
Aryll looked at her brother and tugged on his shirt to get his attention, showing him a broken harp, I found this lying near him. I think it was his, but it's broken now.  
  
Link took the broken instrument and stared at it for a moment, feeling a sudden rush of deja vu come over him. He had seen this harp before...but from where?  
  
I bet he's a minstrel. You know, from one of those floating caravans that sometimes come by islands, Joel offered and put away his sword obediently.  
  
Zill crossed his arms and pouted, I still think he's a pirate.  
  
Link tucked the broken harp into his pocket and scooped the stranger up, steadying himself. He turned and gave Joel and Zill a serious look, Drop it, you two. Now go and play, and don't go telling the whole island about this strange man until we know who he is.  
  
Yes sir! Joel stood at attention and saluted Link.  
  
Zill looked like he was about to throw a tantrum but nodded obediently and left to sulk. Link watched Joel run after his little brother, and the two of them left to chase some crabs. With them gone, he turned to Aryll and shifted the man in his arms.  
  
Aryll, could you go ahead of me and tell Grandma to make a bed for this stranger?  
  
Aryll nodded, Ok, and I'll ask Grandma for some of her soup. That would help him recover, won't it Link?  
  
Link smiled back at her, Yeah, that would. Good idea, sis.   
  
Smiling proudly, Aryll skipped ahead while Link followed behind with an armful. He took his time to study the half drowned man. The feeling of deja vu had been strange, but there was definitely something familiar about this stranger. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he had seen him once during his travels? Link reached up and hesitantly took hold of the white cloth, pulling it down to reveal a slender bone structure with a small cross-like scar on the left jaw line, marring the otherwise beautiful and youthful face of the stranger.  
  
Link, watch out for that rock! Aryll shouted, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Link yelped as he tripped on a huge rock and fell over, slamming down on the rock and rolling off. Gripping the stranger, Link screamed as he rolled down the hill quickly and crashed into one of the boats resting on the sandy shore. Aryll peeked out from between her fingers and winced, bursting into laughter after Link sat up and announced he was ok.


	3. Something About You

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned the company that made the Zelda games, Shiek would be a character of his own and Link would wear pants.  
  
Artemis: Awe, fun fun. I apologize for any possible screwing up of Aryll's personality but oh well. This is my story. Nah nah, get your own. =P lol. By the way, I'm writing this story with anime like visuals in my mind, not the cartoony looks of Wind Waker.

##############################################################################

Chapter Three: Something About You...  
  
It was already an hour before nightfall when Aryll and Grandma finished bandaging Link's bruises and tending to the strange man. Grandma retreated to the stove to finish stirring up the soup for all of them. Aryll sat with her hands in her lap, grinning at her elder brother in complete amusement. Subjected to her ever watching eyes and taunting grin, Link forced himself to not look at the other man no matter what.   
  
Aryll giggled, causing Link to pout at her, It's not funny.  
  
Yes it is, Aryll insisted with a cheerful grin.  
  
Yeah, you can say it is. You're not the one who tumbled down a mile deep cliff.  
  
Aryll shook her head, her eyes dancing in the fading light outside, It wasn't a mile deep cliff, Link. It was a hill...and a small hill at that. If you hadn't been ogling at our visitor, you would have noticed the rock right in front of you.  
  
Link huffed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms with a scowl, It wasn't a rock. It was a boulder. And I wasn't ogling' him. That isn't even a word.   
  
Yes it is, Aryll singsonged, continuing to torture her brother with a knowing smile. You were ogling him big time!  
  
Was not... Link grumbled, glancing at the still man. He cursed when he caught himself staring and looked away, catching his sister's smile and blushing faintly from having been caught ogling'. Aryll broke into another fit of giggles, making Link blush even harder and Grandma look up curiously at her two grandchildren. Desperate to escape the both of them, Link retreated his gaze to the window, spotting Rose looking in curiously. Her eyes widened when she realized she had been caught and then her face vanished from the window completely.   
  
Sighing irritably, Link pushed himself to his feet and stormed outside with Aryll tagging along curiously. Sure enough, the whole island had turned up on their porch to take curious peeks inside.  
  
ZILL! JOEL!!  
  
Zill and Joel poked their heads nervously out from behind their mom's dress, smiling innocently up at Link.   
  
Link scowled and crossed his arms, I thought I told you two to keep your mouths shut about the man.  
  
Zill hopped out from behind his mom and pointed at Joel with a wild look, He did it! Not me! I didn't say anything.  
  
Joel stepped out and scolded his younger brother, That's a lie! You ratted and you know it. Don't blame it on me!!  
  
But he's a pirate!! Zill insisted and waved his hands around dramatically. The adults all started gasping and chattering, acting as if they had never seen a pirate before. Which was sad, since six years ago a pirate ship had docked right on the shores of little old Outset Island. Link rubbed the temples of his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He loved his home to death, but sometimes living in such a small and secluded place did hell for one's privacy.  
  
I'm glad you're all interested about the man, Aryll suddenly spoke up, stepping out from behind her brother, It turns out he's actually Grandma's best friend's grandson. He was on his way here to deliver a note to Grandma but a few submarines attacked him and blasted his boat into pieces. But don't worry, he's all right.  
  
Link looked down at his sister curiously. The islanders stopped their excited chattering and let out disappointed sighs. They had been hoping for something interesting to happen, but a family friend visiting wasn't interesting at all. Put out, they all turned and started home.   
  
But he's a pirate! Zill continued to insist, but Rose just apologized and hushed him along back to their house.   
  
Link watched in shock, then again looked at his sister with a mixture of respect and amusement. Aryll just smiled up at him, You got to know how to detour their interest, big brother.  
  
Yeah, I noticed, Link shook his head and turned, heading back inside with a whole new perspective of his little sister.   
  
Inside they both stopped, shocked to find the bed where the stranger had been sleeping empty. Aryll walked over and looked under the covers as if to make sure he wasn't hiding and Link walked over to where Grandma was sitting, stitching the holes in the strange man's shirt. The white clothe with the strange sun-like pattern that had covered half the man's face was hanging over the back of her chair along with a good length of gauze that had served as bandages for the man's chest.  
  
Oh, back already Link-dear? Grandma cooed up at him and smiled, never halting her rocking or stitching, That nice man woke up a few minutes ago. He ate his soup and was very polite. He wanted to look around but there was so much commotion out in the front that I told him to go out the back door instead.  
  
Thanks Grandma, Link smiled and dipped down, kissing her on the cheek.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Link headed out the back door onto the back porch after the man. Outside it had darkened into early night, but he was still able to spot the stranger. He was standing close to the wooden rail with his back to Link, head tilted back as he stared up at the sky. Link stopped and blinked in shock. A stream of blue light was coming down from the sky, washing over the strange man and making him glow. The wind from the sea blew against both of them lightly, making the man's shoulder length, platinum-blonde hair dance about him. What Link had taken for the man's pants turned out to be an actual armored body suit. All together, the man took Link's breath away.  
  
He cautiously stepped forward, immediately seeming to alert him with even the softest step of his leather boots. The man turned and fixed Link with a ruby red eye, his left eye covered by his hair...if he had a left eye. The light that had been around him vanished and the wind stopped suddenly, surrounding them both with an eerie silence. It was almost as if time itself had frozen right then, and he had a creepy feeling that it probably had.  
  
The man spoke, his voice deep and smooth.  
  
Link gapped at the pretty face in stunned awe, Um...sorry if I was interrupting something just now.  
  
The man's eye widened in slight surprise then returned to normal and he smiled, the whole action taking place flawlessly. Link had a sudden thought. Whoever this guy was, he was perfect. It was as if the goddesses themselves had taken great care when molding him.  
  
That's ok, you weren't really interrupting anyone, He assured Link. So, I guess you saw that just now? You won't tell anyone about it, will you?  
  
Link shook his head vigorously, looking as if the idea was appalling to him. The man seemed pleased by the silent promise, crossing his arms and openly looking Link over. Link blushed at the scrutiny, unconsciously running a hand through his hair. He was aware that he must look pretty plane to this man, not at all as stunning or perfect. In face, for a teenager he was pretty much awkward looking and clumsy.  
  
The man stopped after a moment and fixed Link in his stare again, There's something about you...no. Never mind. I'm sorry, here you saved me from drowning and I haven't even had the courtesy to introduce myself. I am Shiek of the Shiekah people.  
  
Link blinked, realizing he had received a name and should probably give this man, Shiek, his, Oh...I'm Link. I don't know what people I am of, sorry. And you don't need to be thankful, I didn't save you. Zill, Joel, and Aryll found you washed up on shore this morning...they should be the one's receiving thanks.  
  
Shiek blinked, stepping towards Link, You're name is Link? Could you be...you do look a lot like him...but that was so long ago. No, you'd be dead if you were him. Oh well, it's nice to meet you Link. I am touched by your modesty. I see I've landed myself in the company of good people.  
  
Link stood there for a moment, slightly confused by what Shiek had said to him so far. First of all, what was a shiekah? And who did he remind Shiek of? Before he could say something to embarrass himself, Aryll came out and smiled up at the shiekah man. As if on some strange clue, a few cicadas started their chirping and a light wind picked up, blowing everything slightly eastward. The silent spell had vanished and Link felt as if he had been rudely pulled from a dream back to reality.  
  
Oh, hello. I see you're awake like Grandma said, Aryll offered her hand at Shiek, I'm Aryll, his little sister.  
  
Shiek released Link from his gaze and smiled at Aryll, shaking her hand, I'm Shiek. Link has told me you were the one, along with two others, who saved me. I am thankful.  
  
Oh, it was no biggy, Aryll laughed and crossed her arms behind her back, By the way, Shiek. While you're here on the island, you're my Grandma's old friend's grandson who has come to pay us a friendly visit.  
  
Of course I am. Who else would I be, Shiek asked, obviously understanding Aryll's gist.  
  
Aryll laughed and nodded approvingly, turning to Link and jabbing a thumb towards the shiekah, Link, this guy's a keeper so you'd better not let him run off.  
  
Link voiced and just stared at his sister with a blank expression. Shiek laughed, a very soothing and harmonious laugh, and crossed his arms with an accusing smile, Are you implying what I think your implying, little Aryll?  
  
Hey, my brother has never had a girlfriend. He had a good chance with that Tetra girl, but he chose to stay here on the island, Aryll defended herself. You try and argue with that.  
  
Shiek declared and raised his arms in the air submissively.  
  
Link watched this exchange, completely lost. All he knew was that Aryll was obviously embarrassing him again without him realizing it. But her and Shiek seemed to be on the same page while he was still lost in chapter one, so Link chose to stay out of the conversation and not further damage his impression on Shiek by saying something stupid. Sighing, Link scratched his head and gave up trying to understand either of the two people in front of him. A random rock came flying past him but Link shrugged it off, then realized that rocks do not fly on their own.  
  
Shiek yelped as another flying' rock collided with his head.  
  
PIRATE!! TAKE THAT!  
  
Shiek, Link, and Aryll all turned towards the voice. Zill yelped and turned, bolting out of there before either three could retaliate. Furious at the kid for harming Shiek, Link shouted angrily at Zill and hopped over the rail to chase the little brat down. Aryll sighed at shook her head as the screams from both boys woke half the village up. Shiek just stood there and watched, rubbing his head where the rock had hit him.  
  
I'm sorry about that. Zill is convinced your an evil pirate, Aryll tried to explain.  
  
Shiek watched as Link tackled his assailant and gave him what looked like a rather painful wedgie, This place and these people are strange. I do not understand your culture at all. I only hope that my companion will soon show herself so that I may carry out what I have come here to do.  
  
Aryll looked up at him, Oh...you have a friend? You were the only one I saw on the beach this morning.  
  
Shiek nodded as what Aryll had just said confirmed his suspicions, Either she is somewhere around here or has gotten herself eaten by a fish. I personally hope it is the latter of the two.  
  
Aryll covered her mouth to stifle her laughs at his comment, taking the man by the hand once she controlled her amusement.  
  
Come on, Grandma has probably finished with the rest of your clothes and it's getting real dark.  
  
Shiek nodded and followed her inside, stopping at the door to glance back at Link curiously, Will he be joining us sometime tonight?  
  
Aryll poked her head back outside and shook her head, quirking her lips in mock disbelief at her brother's actions, Yeah, he'll be inside as soon as Zill manages to escape from him. Until then, I'm sure he'll take this opportunity to exact some long-term revenge on the poor twerp.


	4. The Broken Harp

Disclaimer: I'm to lazy to say it. Just read the last three chapter disclaimers if you don't quite get it yet.  
  
Artemis: Oh! So sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm really glad you like the character personalities. Shiek, Link, and Aryll are practically the hardest characters to give personalities to since the game never expands a lot on them. Link, most of all, since you play him and he technically never talks. But, I've always liked the slightly clumsy and clueless type of guys so that's how I've decided to make Link like. P  
  
I plan this chapter to be pretty long, and I'm gonna work to make the chapter endings better. I mean, ending with bedtimes is getting annoying to me. How bout all of you? lol.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Chapter Four: The Broken Harp  
  
The first thing to cross Link's mind the following morning was ouch. His head hurt where he had hit the rock and his back and sides hurt from his roll and crash into the small fishing boat. There was also a painfully uncomfortable feeling on the side of his hip. Like he had slept on a rock. Sitting up and forcing his mind off the soreness, Link slipped a hand into his side pocket and pulled out the broken harp with a frown. He had completely forgotten about it the other night.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Link looked around for his family and guest. Of course, the house was empty as always and the sun was high in the sky from his view out the window. Sighing, Link stood and dressed out of his wrinkled clothes. Why had he fallen asleep with his clothes on? His two worst habits, sleeping with his clothes still on and not waking up till noontime.  
  
Wrinkled clothes aside, Link realized the only clean clothes he had left to change into was the green hero's tunic. Scowling distastefully at the heavy material, Link pulled it on and ignored the uncomfortable stuffy feeling. It would be cool and windy outside like normal, so he only had to deal with the heat inside the houses. Done dressing, Link ran a hand through his hair subconsciously and slipped on the green hat, then looked again at the broken instrument. He wondered how Shiek would handle the news of the harp.  
  
Shiek.  
  
Link grinned despite himself, his mind wandering off into mental images of the strange yet beautiful man. Who was he, what was a shiekah, and what brought him here anyway? Link had never met anyone like Shiek on his journeys. The girls were actually ok, but they didn't command his attention just by being in the same vicinity as Link. Thinking these things led Link to thoughts of his little sister, Aryll. Ever since Aryll had went on that one week escapade with Tetra, she'd been acting odd. Giggling at everything Link did or said and accusing him of being gay.  
  
Not that there was anything wrong with that. In truth, Link did have an attraction towards boys. But he was also attracted to girls to. He wondered how Aryll had seen through his mask. Not like Link had ever before given her a clue to his tastes. Honestly, there weren't many good looking men on Outset Island...or anywhere for that matter. Wait a second! So that's where his journal must have disappeared to! And here he actually was stupid enough to believe Aryll when she had told him he had just misplaced it. Oh, in the name of the goddesses...  
  
Link fumed for a moment and then went to Aryll's bed, lifting up her mattress. Sure enough, there was his journal along with several other things of Link's.  
  
...Oh...she's gonna pay for this...  
  
Retrieving his items, Link dug through Aryll's stuff in her chest and pulled out her diary. He snickered evilly and slinked over to the floorboards near the fireplace. There he pulled up a loose floorboard and stashed his stuff and Aryll's diary inside. That ought to teach her a lesson for snooping into his stuff. Extremely proud of himself, Link replaced the floorboard and headed outside to cool off and find Shiek.  
  
Outside of his house it was windy and sunny as always, everything blowing north. Sue-bell was carrying her water jug on her head from the well as usual, Rose was taking care of her pet pig, and his sister was playing with her friends. Grandma was sitting on the porch in her rocking chair, knitting something out of colored yarn. Link felt a sinking feeling inside at how normal the morning was. He almost fooled himself into believing everything had been just a joke or dream or something. But the broken harp in his pocket reminded him that that wasn't true.  
  
Cya, Grandma. I'm gonna go look for Shiek.  
  
Grandma looked up from her knitting and smiled, Ok, dear. Be home for dinner.  
  
Link nodded and started towards the island's watchtower. He got there with little trouble and climbed up to the roost. Once there Link pulled out his telescope and began searching the island for any sign of the other boy. He spotted Aryl and Joel, smirking when Joel handed her a flower with an embarrassed blush. Not far off, Zill waddled around like he had something up his butt. Link snickered in satisfaction, knowing Zill wouldn't be walking normally for a while after last nights wedgie punishment. Aryll had commented on how stupidly childish the act had been, but how could she possibly understand? She was a girl, after all. Girl's didn't understand guy things like that. Besides, Shiek seemed to have been amused by it so Link hadn't allowed himself to be bothered by her opinion.  
  
A little bit away he spotted Mesa desperately trying to save his vegetable patch from the army of weeds growing in it. And just a little bit north above Mesa's house where the renewed bridge opened the path to the Forest of Fairies, Link spotted Shiek. Smiling triumphantly, Link put away the telescope and hoped down the ladder with ease. He rushed up the path and cut his way past the trees, hurrying to meet Shiek.  
  
As he got to the top, he spotted Shiek heading across the bridge. S-Shiek! Wait up!  
  
Shiek stopped and turned around, watching as Link hurried over to join him on the rather shaky rope bridge. Link saw that Shiek was again fully dressed so that half his face was blocked from his sight, making it hard to read Shiek's expressions. Shrugging it off as an unfortunate drawback, Link smiled and brushed his bangs aside nervously.  
  
Good morning.  
  
You mean, good afternoon? Shiek said and chuckled, making Link blush brightly.  
  
Um...yeah. Good afternoon, Link corrected himself and fidgeted with his tunic.  
  
Shiek once again looked Link over openly and tilted his head to the side in a curious manner, You're clothes are...different today.  
  
Link looked down and coughed, blushing harder, Um, yeah...well. I didn't have anything else to wear. Um...so...what are you doing up here?  
  
Shiek shrugged and started walking across the bridge again, I was exploring the village. I'm trying to find a friend of mine. I'm hoping she's in this small forest ahead.  
  
Link stumbled after him, grasping the rope to help balance himself, Oh. A friend?  
  
Yes, she and I are on a journey together.  
  
She? Your friend? As in...your girlfriend?  
  
The look Shiek gave him made Link wanna crawl under a rock in embarrassment. Girlfriend!? Hell no. Melody kill me if such a thing ever came to pass!  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, Shiek entered the forest tailed by a confused and flustered Link. The inside of the forest was lush, green, and shaded from both sun and wind. Link momentarily forgot his embarrassment as he glanced around, remembering events that had taken place six years ago that had changed his life forever. Shiek seemed to admire the forest as well, looking as if he was off in some memory of his own. Link risked the moment to admire Shiek's lithe form, his mind soon drifting away with a familiar tune. The same one that had haunted him for many nights before this man had arrived. A soft tune with a hint of crispness, like ice in a watery cavern. For a moment, Link forgot he was in a forest. He forget he was even on an island. It was just him, the musical serenade, and the foreign but familiar smell of freshwater.  
  
Shiek's voice interrupted Link's strange vision and Link came back blinking and looking a bit dazed.  
  
Sorry. What did you say? I wasn't listening, Link apologized, feeling the blush return to his cheeks. He was starting to get used to it being there.  
  
Shiek showed no sign of annoyance, though Link could of sworn the other boy was smiling, I said, is there a fairy fountain here?  
  
Link grinned, finally seeing a chance to be useful, There is! Not that far inside. I'll show you.  
  
And Link started forward with a hand on the hilt of his sword, struggling to shake off the strange vision of a lake. But it stuck to him like the mysterious tune, like a memory forgotten then rediscovered. It was silly. Link had never even seen a lake. Well, other then the one he had seen in the frozen world of Hyrule beneath the sea. After stumbling on several rocks and tree roots, and a nearly disastrous fall down a hill, Link managed to lead Shiek to the hole where a spring and a boulder has once been six years ago.  
  
You're not a klutz, Shiek suddenly spoke up before Link could say whatever he had started to say. You just let your mind wander to much.  
  
Link closed his mouth and adjusted his hat with a goofy smile, I've...had a lot on my mind lately.  
  
Shiek nodded and gave Link an understanding gaze, before jumping down into the hole. Link frowned and followed after. How had Shiek known he was about to apologize for his clumsiness?  
  
Underground, Link and Shiek followed a path and entered a small chamber filled with water. Fairies flew about here and there, giggling and shyly glancing at the two handsome strangers. Link smiled and waved at a few he remembered. Shiek stepped forward and crossed his arms lazily.  
  
Excuse me ladies, have any of you seen a friend of mine? Her name is Navi.  
  
Link felt something deep down inside of him stir at the name. Again a feeling of deejay vu came over him and Link raised a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes to will away the sudden stress of trying to remember something forgotten.  
  
Navi? Yes, we have seen her, A voice like bells spoke over the suddenly chaotic chattering of the small fairies.  
  
Shiek stumbled back into Link in surprise as a fairy, slimmer and much larger then the others, rose up from the watery pool. Link caught Shiek's falling form in his arms and tried his best not to laugh, remembering his shock when the Great Fairy had suddenly popped up before him for the first time. She floated there for a moment, waiting for Shiek to regain himself, then tilted her head slightly and looked at them with her expressionless face.  
  
Navi spoke of you, Oracle Shiek. She said that if I saw you, to tell you she would be waiting for you and the Hero of Time at the Fairy Queen's fountain in the center of Mother & Child Isles.  
  
Link blinked and frowned, looking at Shiek to see if the other man understood what the Great Fairy was talking about. Shiek's face was placid and he nodded, the only sign that he understood what she was talking about. Link sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, wondering what a Hero of Time was. Could it have some kind of connection to him, the Hero of Winds?  
  
The Great Fairy suddenly turned her gaze upon Link, commanding his attention immediately, Shiek can not do this alone. Hero of Winds, for the sake of all this is pure and good, aide him on his quest.  
  
Link nodded fervently, Of course! I'll do everything in my power to help him.  
  
Link felt Shiek's eyes on him and bit back the usual blush, smiling brightly at his friend. The Great Fairy watched this and nodded, before healing both of them and restoring their magic. Then she sank back into the fountain and the smaller fairies flew out to once again hover around the water and send flirtatious looks towards Link and Shiek.  
  
Link watched Shiek as they walked along the path back down to the village, questions threatening to spill out. He wanted to ask Shiek a lot of things, but didn't know where to start or what to ask without angering the man. Shiek also seemed distracted, having actually betrayed his unearthly grace by stumbling over his own feet on the way down. Link hadn't laughed or teased Shiek about it. He had actually felt a bit more relaxed, once he saw that even someone as perfect as Shiek wasn't completely flawless twenty-four/seven.  
  
I'll need a boat... Shiek finally spoke up, breaking their relaxed but inquisitive silence spell.  
  
We'll need a boat, you mean, Link corrected him and grinned.  
  
Shiek glanced at him, then chuckled, Yes. We'll need a boat.  
  
Will we go to Mother & Child Isles first?  
  
Shiek answered, then paused hesitantly before continuing, I must find the Hero of Time. Or at least, his reincarnation.  
  
Link realized this was a good opportunity to beginning asking his questions, What is a Hero of Time?  
  
Shiek looked at him, but thankfully did not seem angry. He stopped and stared at Link thoughtfully, before sighing and crossing his arms, The Hero of Time is a warrior that wields the legendary Master Sword, possesses the power to travel through time, and is aided by the seven sages. He is...was...the only person capable of defeating evil which threatened all lands, including Hyrule.  
  
Link took this in, immediately recalling the legends of old which spoke of a kingdom, Hyrule, and the triforce. Of course, how could he have forgotten the boy of legends who was titled with the words, Hero of Time. Link felt slightly stupid for not having paid better attention to the story. However, Shiek didn't seem to frown at his lack of knowledge on that matter and Link had a strange feeling Shiek wasn't telling him something. Instead, Shiek seemed on the verge of asking a question of his own.  
  
You can go ahead and ask, Link said after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
Shiek flinched slightly and Link swore he saw a blush light up the cheek below his ruby eye, I know this will sound slightly stupid. But what is...a Hero of Winds?  
  
If any normal person had asked him that, Link would have blanched and then went off on them for not even knowing what was happening in the world around them. But Shiek had a perfectly good excuse. He wasn't a normal person. In fact, Link got the feeling Shiek wasn't even of the same world as him. So, Link told Shiek about his adventure six years ago. How he had battled against Ganondorf to save his sister, Zelda, and the world he lived in today. As Link finished he watched Shiek's face for any emotion that could give his feelings away. But as always his eyes were calm and his lower face was hidden behind cream colored cloth.  
  
Link sighed and gave up trying to read Shiek. He'd just have to trust the boy to let him know how he felt about certain things. Link shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced up at the sky, his right hand immediately coming into contact with the broken harp. Remembering his initial plans that afternoon, Link coughed nervously to get Shiek's attention.  
  
Um...Shiek. When I, we, found you lying on the beach a couple of days ago...we also found this next to you, Link relayed and then pulled out the broken remnants of a harp, showing them to Shiek rather hesitantly.  
  
Shiek's eyed the broken instrument for a moment before his eye widened impossibly big. Link could of sworn Shiek's mouth was gaping open, if only that annoying cloth piece wasn't blocking his view. Shiek reached out and took the harp from Link's hands, staring at it with a mixture of shocked horror.  
  
  
  
Link panicked, and forced a reassuring smile onto his face, D-Don't worry! We can always get you a new one. There are plenty of trees here on the island for wood and we have some strings left over from what we used to make our own instruments. It'll be all right.  
  
Shiek looked up at Link with a look that plainly said, are you really that stupid?' Link, this harp is not a normal harp. You can't just make a new harp to replace this one! This is the Harp of Songs!!  
  
Link gulped and looked down ashamed, Oh...well...um...what is a Harp of Songs? And...can it be fixed?  
  
Shiek sighed and held the broken instrument close to his heart, I'm sorry Link. Please don't look like that. It's just, you see. I'm not a normal person, Link. I'm an Oracle. An Oracle is a reincarnation of a bit of the soul of one of the goddesses. So, there is an Oracle for each goddess. They are a disciple and follow the will of their goddess. And each Oracle acts as a channel to which the goddess's power can flow into the world.  
  
Shiek looked to make sure Link was following him and continued, Now, as far as people have always known, there are three goddesses. Din, Naryu, and Farore. There are three Oracles that serve these goddesses, and they coincidentally possess the same name as their respective goddess. Din is the Oracle of Seasons, and through her the goddess Din controls the seasons of our land, making sure spring comes before summer, summer before fall, fall before winter, and winter before spring. Naryu is the Oracle of Time, and through her the goddess Naryu controls time, making sure the day is followed by the night, and that time travel is kept away from the hands of those who would use it wrongly. Farore is the Oracle of Secrets, and through her the goddess Farore controls the secrets of the land, insuring that powerful items are kept out of evil hands, and led into good hands.  
  
Now, Link. Understand that the existence of the Oracles is strictly kept top secret. If those with evil hearts were to know of the Oracles and their whereabouts, they could capture that Oracle and control the very power of that goddess. And that would be terribly disastrous. In fact, this is a known fact for such a thing did happen a long time ago. It was the cause of the first war, the civil war that tore Hyrule Kingdom to near pieces before the King stepped in and put a stop to it.  
  
Link nodded, taking all this in and realizing at the same time the great amount of responsibility Shiek was giving to him. If the Oracles existence was so desperately top secret, then Shiek must really trust Link to reveal to him such information. And Link would not betray Shiek's trust.  
  
Link suddenly thought about what Shiek had told him and about what the Great Fairy had called Shiek. Shiek...the Great Fairy referred to you as an Oracle. But...there are only three Goddesses and you've already told me of the identities of all three.  
  
Shiek smiled, Link was sure of it this time. That, is something not even those with knowledge of the Oracles are aware of. You see, Link. There are really four goddesses. The three goddesses had a little sister. However, she did not take part in the creation of Hyrule. In fact, she did not interfere with Hyrule at all until the civil war. Her name is Melody, and she's a very loving and musical goddess. When the war took place, the triforce was merely three separate triforce pieces and the three oracles were split and fighting each other. Melody didn't like fighting and she decided to finally put a bit of her power into Hyrule at last. She chose to put a bit of her soul into me and she gave to me the Harp of Ages. Through me and the Harp, she filled the world with her music. It became apart of Hyrule. Each and every little thing had its own tune. Even now, if you stop to listen, you will here music on the winds. Her music stirred happiness, sorrow, hate, love, in the hearts of the people. It gave the races of Hyrule something in common. It stopped the war. She also created the triforce of love...  
  
Triforce of love!? Link stammered, taken aback. This time he was skeptical about Shiek's story. After all, he had seen the triforce and there had only been three Triforce pieces from what he had seen. The Triforce of courage, wisdom, and power.  
  
Shiek sighed and glared at Link, Don't interrupt. You can't see the Triforce of Love. It's of pure, flawless crystal rather then gold like the other three. It makes up the center of the Triforce, and binds the other three pieces together, unifying them and creating the actual Triforce in its whole.  
  
Link blushed embarrassingly. He supposed that made perfect since.  
  
Shiek shook his head and laughed, You're to easily embarrassed, Link. Anyway, now do you see? This was the Harp of Ages. You can't just make a new Harp of Ages from any wood or string. Only Seraph Wood and Dragon Heart string will work in making a new harp. And it must also be dipped in the purest of waters and blessed with song by Melody, herself.  
  
Link was silent for a moment, then he smiled up at Shiek, Well. I know where to find the purest water...and you could get Melody to bless the new harp, since your her Oracle, right? So...all we have to do is find some Seraph Wood and Dragon Heart string! We could search for both items while looking for your Hero of Time!  
  
This time, it was Shiek's turn to be surprised and slightly embarrassed.  
  
So you have to leave again, Aryll's voice concluded with an solemn note to it.  
  
Your brother will return, Shiek stated firmly, giving the young girl a soothing smile.  
  
Link grabbed his Hero's sword and shield out from under his bed and started strapping them on, It's only for a little while. Shiek needs my help as a guide, a partner in finding this Hero of Time, and a helper in getting the items to fix the Harp of...I mean...his harp.  
  
Aryll sighed and glanced at Shiek. She could almost swear he was frowning. It was quite obvious Shiek wasn't telling Link something important. Closing her eyes, Aryll chewed on her lip for a while before reopening them and giving her brother a serious look.  
  
Right. After all, if anyone is capable of helping Shiek then it would definitely be you, big brother. Just...be careful. K?  
  
Link smiled and wrapped Aryll in a big bear hug, nuzzling her hair, Don't you worry about me. You take care of Grandma and yourself, k.  
  
Aryll nodded and hugged back, smiling brightly at Link, Send us a letter every now and then so we know how you both are doing.  
  
Link nodded and turned to Grandma, hugging her to. She awed and patted Link on the head, giving him a wrinkly smile.  
  
Take care, Link. And remember, if you ever want some soup I'll always be willing to make you some.  
  
Link laughed and nodded, accepting the bottle of soup Grandma handed to him. Grandma then turned to Shiek and smiled as well, offering him a cream colored satchel with a golden triforce decorating its flap. Link then realized that that was what Grandma had been knitting that afternoon when he had left to find their guest. Shiek looked surprised to, but took the satchel with a polite thank you and bow. Grandma smiled again and motioned for Shiek to lean over, whispering something into his ear. Link pouted, unable to hear whatever she said but whatever it was, it had made Shiek laugh in embarrassment and blush.  
  
Link and Shiek headed outside after that, walking towards the dock. It had taken them about a day to rest and ready themselves for the voyage ahead. A day not wasted though, for the following day was when Beedle's Shop Ship would be stopping by. Both boys decided that they would ride Beedle's Shop Ship till it stopped near Windfall Island. There they would look into buying their own boat for traveling as well as asking merchants about the items and looking for possible Hero of Time reincarnates.  
  
Link smiled as he spotted Beedle's ship and he jumped up and down, waving towards it to let Beedle know he was there. The ship pulled up and Shiek accepted Link's hand to steady himself as he hopped on, frowning around at the boat. Link didn't notice Shiek's uneasy looks and turned to Beedle.  
  
Hey, Beedle. Do you mind having some company for a few days? At least till you stop in Windfall? Link asked with an innocent smile.  
  
Beedle smiled brightly, Of course not! How could I deny my gold card member a favor. Of course, there might be a few expenses even one with your shopping rep will have to consider.  
  
Link pulled a pouch of rupees from his pocket and tossed the bag into Beedle's hands while rolling his eyes, A merchant through and through.  
  
Beedle looked through the pouch and counted, nodding approvingly, That'll do.  
  
Great, then we're off! Link cheered and smiled at Shiek, who had sat himself down and sent Link a thumbs up.


	5. Boats and Horses

Artemis: Wow! The last chapter was ten pages in my Appleworks program. Well, I did give you all a long one as an apology. I'm so glad to have fans and I'm flattered by some of your comments. ) Honestly, though. I've read better Link/Shiek stories then my own. But that's probably just me critisizing my own work. lol  
  
THANK YOU!!  
  
P.S. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But there really isn't that much to put. They are on a boat, in the middle of the ocean. Yeah... But I'll update with the next chapter real quick so this will just tie you over till then.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Chapter Five: Boats and Horses  
  
Link frowned as Shiek convulsed again, throwing up what breakfast they had had that morning over the side of the boat. They had only been on the boat for a day and already Shiek had seemed to come down with a strange sickness. He didn't have a fever...and he didn't have a cough or sneeze. He was just very green...and he was thowing up a lot.  
  
Beedle stepped out of the Ship's tent with a bowl in his hand, walking over to where the two boys were, Here. Drink this, it should help.  
  
Shiek took one look at the bowl and turned an even paler green, adding a bit more of his stomach to the water below. Link whinced and took the bowl from Beedle with a hasty thank you, placing a hand on Shiek's back and rubbing it soothingly.  
  
Come on, Shiek. Drink this. You can't die on the first day of our adventure!  
  
Shiek sat up and took a few deep breathes, shutting his eyes tightly, Link, I am not dieing. It's this whole boat and sea thing. I can't take it! Up and down and up and down and up and...ugh...  
  
Link jerked back as Shiek went for another round. Sighing, he placed the bowl aside and rubbed his hands on his green tunic. What should he do? He'd never had to deal with anyone who was seasick before!  
  
Can I do anything? Get you some water maybe...or a washcloth? Link added with a frown at some of the mess that had not made it over the side of the boat.  
  
Shiek glanced at Link out of the corner of his eye and forced a smile, Don't worry. I'll be fine once I get off this ruddy boat. Oh, how can your people stand this form of travel!? I much prefer horses and solid ground.  
  
Link laughed softly and stared down at the water, before his mind took control of him mouth, What are horses?  
  
Shiek stopped his second round and straightened, looking out across the water until Link realized he wasn't even looking at anything. His gaze seemed fixed on another time...another place.  
  
They are beautiful creatures, Link. Beautiful, graceful, powerful, and gentle. They can do many things. They can work fields, serve as pets, inspire the hopeless, liven the dead spirit, and carry you and cargo across great distances in a very short time. They are the truest of all modes of transportation. You'll never find anything better.  
  
Link gapped, loosing himself in the soft whisper of Shiek's voice as he described these horses'. Link suddenly wanted a horse. He suddenly wanted a wide open field instead of the vast ocean around him. He wanted to feel as though he was apart of the wind, flying across a land of grass, dirt, and trees into the sunset without fear of storms or dead winds.  
  
Looking down into the water, Link imagined what a horse must look like and what it must be like to ride on one. What it must be like to live in a world where the only vast expanse of water you ever gazed on was a small pond or lake.  
  
Hmmm hm hmm, ba da, daaa da daa, Shiek started humming, his eyes closed and his face raised to the sky.  
  
Link's head shot up and he stared wide eyed at his new friend, What is that...that tune?  
  
Shiek stopped his humming and openened his eyes, looking at Link in slight confusion, That? It's just a tune to sooth and tame a horse. Epona's Song, it was called. The Hero of Time used it often to call his horse, Epona, to him.  
  
Link looked away. The tune was stuck in his head now...and somehow he knew the whole thing. The sound of Shiek once more losing the battle against sea sickness sounded and Link sighed.  
  
Beedle, are we anywhere close to land?


	6. Lovestruck Mila

Artemis: Stupid Cox Internet! . It's been screwing up all week, I have barely been able to get one. P Sorry about the delay, people. Here's Chapter Six.  
  
Quick just-so-ya-knows: Link/Shiek - This is a developing relationship. So if you're wondering why there isn't a lot of smoochy stuff, its because I wanted things to develop for once in one of my stories. lol  
  
Shiek...Zelda... - To the girl/guy who asked me when Shiek will turn into Zelda...um...I kinda hate to break it to you. But Shiek isn't Zelda in this story. He will **not** be turning into her. He is his own person. Will be explained later, if I feel like it. And if you haven't realized yet, this story is shounen ai which is boy/boy love or gayness. I hope this doesn't upset you. Pwease don't flame me. 99

##############################################################################

Chapter Six: Lovestruck Mila  
  
Uh oh... Beedle said one evening, three days after they had set off from Outset Island.  
  
Link looked up from where he was kneeling next to a rather pale looking Shiek and frowned towards Beedle, That didn't sound to happy.  
  
Beedle scrunched up his telescope and re-entered the hut, placing the telescope in a chest and pulling out a helmet. This he put on his head before sitting down and tying himself to one of the poles with some rope. Link's frown deepened.  
  
Beedle offered as an explaination.  
  
A storm!? Great, perfect timing, Link sulked and looked back at his sick, unconscious friend, Shiek's not well and there just happens to be a storm. I swear... How long till the storm hits us?  
  
Suddenly the boat lurched to the side as a great wind gushed against it, tossing all objects inside that weren't anchored down against the fare left wall of the hut. Link screamed as he flew across the small room and smacked into the wall mentioned earlier. Shiek rolled on the floor and came to a rest against some boxes. Beedle did not fly anywhere, for he had smartly secured himself.  
  
About now.  
  
The boat lurched again and everything was thrown towards the opposite wall. Link gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, and he laid there on the floor regaining his ability to breath as the boat tipped to and fro. He could here the angry wind outside tearing at their small boat and a fear built up inside of him. The boat wasn't gonna hold!! Then Link noticed that he couldn't see Shiek anymore. With a sudden return of air and burst of strength, Link shoved himself to his feet and nearly fell over again as the boat tipped once more against the angry winds. He grabbed a hold of a pole and held tight, looking around frantically for his companion.  
  
A wind blew Link's hat nearly off his head and he grabbed on to it with one free hand. Then Link saw the opening where the wind had torn the hut's flap open. It was whipping around in the wind and things were falling through the opening into the chaotic waters below. A sinking feeling came over him and he felt suddenly frantic. He looked around, but the only person in the hut with him was Beedle.  
  
Link closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe, letting go of the pole and throwing himself out through the opening into the water.  
  
  
  
He felt very hot and thirsty. Very, very thirsty. But Shiek was aware that his body wasn't sweating despite how hot he felt, and that when he tried to swallow nothing but dry air fell upon his parched tongue. He tried to open his eyes, but the effort was to tiring and he didn't bother to try a second time. To much of a waste of energy. He would much rather sleep and worry about opening his eyes later.  
  
Suddenly someone...or maybe something...parted his lips and Shiek felt something cool and wet in his mouth. Although he never would have drank anything given to him by someone he did not know or could not see, he was to tired and thirsty to worry about being poisoned. He drank the blessed liquid thankfully and smiled when he was done drinking. He felt a lot better now and his strength was suddenly returning. His mind also cleared a little and he recognized the distinct berry-like flavor of a red potion.  
  
Finally the potion finished its purpose and Shiek was able to open his eyes and look upon the face of his savior. He blinked in surprise and heard himself cry out in shock. The lady who had been leaning over watching Shiek intently screamed as well and threw herself backwards. She yelped as her actions caused her to loose her balance and she tumbled backwards off the bed. Shiek sat looking outwardly calm, though inside his heart was beating a mile a minute. He had half expected to see Link's grinning face, not this young lady.  
  
Said lady sat up with a grown and rubbed her head where she had collided with the floor, Owy, did you have to do that?  
  
Shiek blushed slightly and stared down at his hands in shame, I am deeply sorry. I'm afraid you shocked me a little.  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment, then pushed back some of her blonde hair and stood with a smile, That's all right. You know, you're real lucky to be alive. I found you nearly drowned and suffering from a bad case of dehydration on the shore three days ago.  
  
Three days...have I slept that long? Shiek stared out the shabby window of the small bedroom, then returned his gaze to the young lady, I see. Thank you for saving me Miss...um...  
  
The girl said and giggled, You can just call me Mila. Miss sounds so old!  
  
Shiek smiled, despite a sudden uncomfortable sensation nudging at the back of his mind, Of course, Mila. Tell me, where am I?  
  
Mila got closer, making Shiek feel even more uncomfortable, You're in my father's house, in Windfall Island. We used to be rich, you know? But things got bad and now we live in this shabby, old hut. It's not much, but it is a home.  
  
Oh...I see, Shiek grumbled and scooched away, feeling rather self-conscious at the moment. He had the slight impression that this Mila girl was coming on to him, and the thought was rather not tempting. Not that she wasn't pretty, he just didn't want to deal with a woman's affections right about now. He had to find some way to get out of there quickly...  
  
Again, thank you. But I must be going...is there anything I can do to repay you for this deed?  
  
Shiek regretted those words instantly as Mila's sweet smile widened into a rather scary one, I'm so glad you've offered!! I'd be more then happy to marry you.  
  
Shiek choked out, shooting to his feet quicker then a Boko Baba can shoot from its bud.  
  
Oh, I'm so happy we're getting married! Mila happily cooed and clasped her hands together, smiling dreamingly, I knew from the moment I pulled you out of the water that we were meant to be. Now don't you strain yourself, hunny. Leave all the arrangements to me!  
  
W-Wait a second! I never said- Shiek started to protested but was cut off as Mila skipped out of the room happily and shut, locked, and bolted the door behind her. Shiek let the hand he had raised drop and ran to the window, thrusting the curtains aside...only to find the windows barred.  
In the name of all the goddesses! Of all the people to rescue me, why did it have to be the bloody reincarnation of Princess Ruto!  
  
Shiek stumbled back and sat down on the bed with a look of pure misery. He was trapped, and with the Harp of Songs out of order he couldn't even teleport himelf out. He was doomed...doomed...doomed...  
  
LINK, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
